Identity theft occurs when someone uses another person's name, address, Social Security number (SSN), bank or credit card account number, or other identifying information without to commit fraud or other crimes. Identity thieves use a variety of low-and high-tech methods to gain access to personally identifying information. One of the easiest methods of such criminals is to steal mail, such as bank and credit card statements, pre-approved credit offers, new checks, or tax information, from residential mailboxes.
To protect against residential mail theft, some mailboxes are provided with a slot that is sufficient to allow a delivery person to slide mail items into the box, yet too small to allow a human hand to reach into the box to remove mail items. Such mailboxes include a lockable door that provides access to the owner to remove the mail items.
In the prior art, lockable mailboxes typically have been constructed with the locking features integrally-formed with the mailbox by the manufacturer. If a homeowner wishes to replace a non-locking mailbox with a lockable mailbox, he must purchase and install a complete mailbox. In some residential neighborhoods, however, it has become common for mailboxes to be permanently installed within brick enclosures and, thus, it is quite difficult to replace a mailbox without significant time and effort.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for kits, and methods of installation thereof, for field-modification of a mailbox to protect against mail theft. Such kits are preferably adapted for easy installation by an owner of an existing non-secure mailbox.